Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for the representation of magnetic resonance data, as well as a computer, a magnetic resonance apparatus, a method for storing magnetic resonance data in a computer, and a non-transitory, for implementing the methods.
Description of the Prior Art
In a magnetic resonance apparatus, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, the body of a person to be examined, in particular a patient, is usually exposed by a basic field magnet to a strong basic magnetic field, for example 1.5 or 3 or 7 tesla. In addition, gradient fields are activated by a gradient coil unit. Radio-frequency pulses, such as excitation pulses, are then emitted by a suitable antenna unit, thereby causing nuclear spins of specific atoms, which are excited resonantly by these radio-frequency pulses, to be flipped by a defined flip angle in relation to the magnetic field lines of the basic magnetic field. Upon relaxation of the nuclear spins, radio-frequency signals, so-called magnetic resonance signals, are emitted, and are received by suitable radio-frequency antennas and then further processed. The desired image data are reconstructed from the raw data acquired in this way.
A specific measurement therefore requires the emission of a specific magnetic resonance sequence, also called a pulse sequence, composed of a series of radio-frequency pulses, for example excitation pulses and refocusing pulses, and gradient fields that are emitted in coordination therewith in different gradient axes along different spatial directions. Chronologically matching readout windows specifying the periods in which the induced magnetic resonance signals are acquired are set.
Magnetic resonance imaging enables the acquisition of a spatially resolved distribution of tissue parameters of an object under investigation. The tissue parameters characterize a physical property of the tissue from which the magnetic resonance signals are acquired. The tissue parameters can quantify a reaction of the tissue of the object under investigation to radio-frequency excitation. In this context, the tissue parameters enable the quantification of measuring conditions, such as parameter settings, adjustment measurements, coil intensities, software versions, or the type of magnetic resonance apparatus.
Different magnetic resonance methods or a combination of method enable the quantification of a number of different tissue parameters of the object under investigation. In one conventional method, the multiple tissue parameters are displayed separately from one another, for example in different image windows.